


Red Cabinet

by xxstk122



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Blow Jobs, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstk122/pseuds/xxstk122
Summary: “Whatever you do Changkyun, don’t open the red cabinet in my room”





	Red Cabinet

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags to make sure you're comfortable before reading this!  
contains smut / sex

“Whatever you do Changkyun, don’t open the red cabinet in my room”

That’s what Wonho said to him on the day he first moved into their dorm.  
Wonho was his roommate. He was a 3rd year student while he was a freshman.

That phrase scared him a little. Wonho greeted him with a bright smile introducing himself and showing him around the dorm. Where the bathroom was, the kitchen and Changkyun’s room. He also showed the younger his own room. He discussed with him the basic rules like chores and the cost splitting of the bills.

“So you get everything, right?” Wonho asks  
The younger hums and nods.  
“Oh also, you can come into my room if you like” he teasingly smirks at the flustered freshman.  
Changkyun didn’t know what to respond to that statement. It’s literally been an hour and his roommate is already asking him to bed?  
“Uhhh…”  
“I mean if you wanna borrow study materials when I’m not here, you can go in, silly” the older chuckles, he feels bad for teasing the freshman but he’s just too cute  
“Just don’t open the red cabinet though” he adds  
And it rattles Changkyun’s mind. What does he mean? What is he hiding there? Does he have some freaky hobby? Oh god should he be scared?  
“Well anyways, I need to go to the gym. You wanna come with?” Wonho interrupts his thoughts  
“Uhm no, I don’t go to the gym”  
“Oh okay then, I’ll see you later. Nice meeting you kkukkungie!”  
And just like that he’s out the door

* * *

Kkukkungie?  
Ever since that day he’s been calling Changkyun that. It’s a weird pet name but he doesn’t really mind. It’s been a whole month and the older doesn’t fail to call him that nickname. He finds it a little endearing to be honest.  
And he’s totally NOT crushing on his roommate.  
His roommate who has cute big ears and cute big muscles and cute big cheeks when he smiles. He clearly doesn’t. Nope.

“Kkukkungie!!! Are you here?” he hears Wonho shout from the door  
“Yes hyung, I’m in the kitchen” he answers back  
“Did you already eat dinner? We brought some food!” the older says

_Wait what. WE?!_

He’s basically HALF NAKED. Just wearing a loose white shirt with his blue boxers.  
He tries to rush out of the kitchen to try to put on at least some decent pants but Wonho and the guest catches him mid-way in their hall.

“Where ya going Kkukkungie?” Wonho raises up the bag of plastic to show him the food.  
“Just gonna- uhh- put on some pants” He says awkwardly while walking backwards to his room.  
“Don’t worry your cute little butt! I like looking at your butt in those cute little boxers anyways.”  
“Hyung!!” He screams and runs back into his room with embarrassment. The stranger Wonho was with witnessed all of that. He doesn’t even know his name yet he doesn’t have a face to show anymore. He buries his face on the pillow and groans.

“Knock knock. Kkukkungie let’s eat! Get your cute butt out to the kitchen” Wonho says at his door.  
And he only groans again on his pillow and stands up to put some pants on like he originally planned.

He sees the stranger and Wonho already sat on the table with all the food they have ordered. The stranger is handsome. Like REALLY handsome. He also had a big muscular body. Well not as muscular as Wonho but he definitely wasn’t lacking on the attractiveness spectrum. He smiles a bit and bows to the stranger before sitting with them proceeding to eat.

“Ah kkukkungie, this is Shownu” Wonho starts to introduce him  
“Oh he’s my boyfriend by the way!”

And Changkyun almost chokes on his food.  
What the fuck? He didn’t mention him at all before.  
Don’t get him wrong though, he isn’t angry. He’s just.... surprised.  
Not sad or disappointed at all. _Just surprised_.

“You okay kkukkungie?” Wonho hands him water to drink  
The stranger- or rather, Shownu, also looks at him in concern  
“Your name is ‘kkukkungie’ ?” Shownu asks him  
“No!” he shouts  
“Uhh sorry.. My name is Changkyun. Wonho-hyung just calls me that but I don’t really know why” Changkyun replies  
“And you don’t mind?” Shownu inquires at the younger  
“Not really.. I got used to it already. Although I don’t know where it came from” Changkyun’s ears are now red all over. He wishes the ground would eat him up like RIGHT NOW.  
“It’s because his cute! Look at him Shownu, he is so so so cute!” Wonho pinches his cheeks  
Changkyun calls for any higher power out there, if they were listening, can they just please kill him right now. He’s going to die from the embarrassment.  
“He is” Shownu smiles at him and Changkyun didn’t expect that at all.  
His heart leaps a little at that.

Does he now have a crush on his roommate and HIS roommate’s boyfriend??  
This is wrong. Very wrong.  
And yet Changkyun can’t help but feel his cheeks get hotter at looking at the two talk and giggle at each other.  
He’s fucking screwed.

* * *

Changkyun had an important quiz tomorrow. A quiz in which he would most likely fail at.

“Agghhhh!!” he screams in frustration  
“Kkukkungie, is everything okay?” Wonho pats his head  
“Hyungggg~ I’m going to fail” Changkyun looks up to Wonho with a cute pout  
Wonho could squish his cheeks right now. Changkyun whining was the cutest thing he has ever seen is his life. He’d give the world at his feet.  
“What subject is this anyways?”  
“Chemistry”  
“Chemistry already on your first year? I’ll ask Shownu. I’m sure he had that class before. Maybe he can tutor you.” Wonho whips out his phone and texts Shownu  
“Wait! I don’t want to bother him” Changkyun tries to stop him  
“It’s fine! We were about to go out later so he was coming over anyways. I’m sure he’d be happy to help little kkukkungie” The older pats his head again and Changkyun feels strangely comforted by it.

Within an hour, Shownu arrives at the dorm with a notebook.

“You need help with chemistry?” Shownu sits beside him on the coffee table seeing his scattered notes everywhere  
“Yes please” Changkyun whines  
And Shownu has the urge to give him a comforting hug. Wonho was right. He was too cute.

Wonho sat on the couch beside them, watching Shownu teach younger.  
It was too cute for his heart to handle.

* * *

It’s been an hour of tutoring.  
And it seems that Changkyun got the hang of it.

“Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! Thank you Shownu hyung!” Changkyun screams in glee and hugs Shownu.  
Shownu was so surprised that both of them fell back on the floor.

“Oh no, hyung I’m so sorry!” Changkyun hurriedly gets off Shownu and bows to apologize.  
“It’s no problem, Kyun” Shownu just laughs it off and fixes his hair.  
“You ready to go, Nu?” Wonho walks into the living room  
“Yeah, Changkyun already got it. I think he can handle the rest of the material now” Shownu answers while getting up and gets his stuff.  
“Thank you again, Shownu hyung” Changkyun says more timidly now  
“No problem, see ya later” the older says and both Shownu and Wonho exit the door.

Changkyun feels his face heat up. So he slaps his face lightly and tries to concentrate again on what he’s studying. That’s only one quiz down. He has another one on a completely different subject on the same day as well.

Art History.  
Damn it. He doesn’t pay attention to this class.  
Who the hell does anyway?

Oh shit. Wonho does. He’s an Art major.

He takes his phone out and text his hyung.

  
**Changkyun [18:02]** : Wonho hyung, do you have some notes on Art History? Or a book I can borrow? Sorry to bother.  
**Wonho [18:03]** : Yep! Go in my room, it’s on a small book shelf.  
**Changkyun [18:04]** : Thanks hyung! I owe you a lot!

Changkyun puts down his phone and enter Wonho’s room.  
He opens the light and sees the small book shelf.. next to the red cabinet.

_“Whatever you do Changkyun, don’t open the red cabinet in my room”_

He suddenly remembers that weird phrase again.  
He looks at the cabinet intently.  
There’s no lock. There’s nothing specifically odd about it.  
If Wonho was so against about anyone opening it then why isn’t there a lock? Surely he'd secure it if it was really important.  
His hand is just itching to open it. His mind was curious.  
He wants to know what’s inside.

So he kneels down and touches the handle.

_It’s okay. Wonho hyung isn’t home. He won’t know. I won’t touch anything. I’ll just look really quick._

He opens the cabinet door slowly, afraid that something might jump out.  
His heart is racing so fast. He doesn’t know what to expect.

  
He lets out a loud gasp at seeing what’s inside.

Sex toys.

_Different kinds. Different colors. Different uses._

Holy fucking shit. Who knew his roommate would be this kinky?!  
Does he use this on himself? On Shownu??

His mind starts to imagine different scenarios that weren't really pg16

Before he can close the cabinet he hears someone giggle behind him.  
He looks back so fast he almost had a whiplash.  
He sees Wonho smiling at him.

“Kkukkungie, I told you not to open the red cabinet, didn’t I?” Wonho was walking towards him  
“I- I’m sorry hyung! I won’t tell anyone! I promise!” He almost feels like crying. Wonho told him one thing he shouldn’t do and yet he did it <strike>and got caught</strike>  
“Hmmm.. So which one do you like?” Wonho asks while sitting on the bed  
Changkyun was still kneeling in front of the cabinet. His palms were sweating like crazy.  
“W-what?” Was he hearing things or  
“I said, which one do you like? Go on, open the cabinet more” Wonho smiles at him  
Changkyun opens the cabinet more and proceeds to look at all the toys inside  
He can hear his heart beating. What will Wonho do to him? What was his hyung planning?

Meanwhile Wonho texts Shownu

**Wonho [18:15]** : Shownu, come back up to the apartment. Kkukkungie opened the cabinet.

“You know kkukkungie, I came back here because I forgot my watch and I come back to see you opening the cabinet that I specifically told you not to. Tsk tsk.” Wonho’s voice was deeper than usual. Changkyun felt chills climb up to his spine.  
“I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad. I’ll do the chores for a whole week or treat you to dinner or-” before Changkyun can even finish offering his apologies. Shownu came into the room.  
“Shownu, look at our little trouble maker. He was offering me an apology by doing chores or treating me food but I think we both know what we want, right?”  
Shownu only nods in return and looks at Changkyun with a stern expression.

Changkyun is lost. Did they talk about him like they both expected for this to happen?

“Pick one or two” Shownu says  
Wonho stands up and kneels beside Changkyun.  
“Which one do you want to use? This one? Or maybe this? Or is this one more your type?” The older proceeds to point at different sex toys.  
“Wonho, you’re getting too excited. You’re scaring him” Shownu calmly says  
“Oh no! Kkukkungie am I scaring you? I’m so sorry!” He hugs Changkyun and pats his head  
“Kkukkungie, I’m not mad. We just wanna play with you.. if you wanna play with us too?” Wonho adds, whispering to his ears and softly nipping at it  
He stares at Wonho in surprise  
Before he can think of a response, he feels Wonho’s lips on him. Kissing him softly.  
His body reacts and reciprocates until he realizes that they were kissing.. in front of his boyfriend.

“No!” He stands up abruptly and looks at Shownu.  
Shownu had a blank expression on his face  
“Hyung, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I- I-” Changkyun tries to explain but Wonho back hugs him.  
“Kkukkungie, calm down baby, Shownu and I already talked about this. You know we find you very cute right? We want you to come and _play_ with us.” Wonho says  
“B-both of you? W-want me?” Changkyun says looking up to Shownu and the older only nods and steps closer to him. Shownu kisses him and he feels himself relax.

Two guys have just kissed him.  
And not just any guys, but both of his crushes.

He continues kissing Shownu until he feels Wonho kissing him on the neck. It feels like fire, his insides felt so hot and skin tingled.   
He lets out a little moan in which Shownu took the opportunity to enter Changkyun’s mouth his with tongue.  
Wonho’s hand begins to roam and settle on the younger’s hips.  
Changkyun can already feel the hard on from the person behind him who was also nipping on his neck.  
“Hyunggg~” he whines to both of them  
“Shownu, our baby still hasn’t picked a toy” Wonho reminds the both of them  
Shownu lightly pushes Changkyun back to the small cabinet  
“Pick one baby, we’ll be gentle with you”  
Changkyun doesn’t know half of what the toys do. He was kind of nervous about this but he’ll admit he’s more excited. He didn't have experience with threesomes.  
So to be safe, he picks up a red silk scarf and turns back around to see both of his hyungs already half naked.  
“Silk scarf” Shownu says and guides the younger back to the bed.  
“Do you want it as a blind fold or a gag or as ties, baby?” Wonho places the scarf on his hand, ready to tie it on Changkyun in the way he likes.  
“T-tie me up please” he says in a whisper  
“Okay baby, kneel on the bed for us and remove your clothes” Wonho kneels on the foot of the bed and hands the scarf to Shownu.  
“Tell me if it’s too tight okay?” Shownu says before he gets both of his arms in front of him and ties his wrist together while Wonho was rubbing his sides making sure he was comfortable.  
“It’s okay. It’s just right” Changkyun tells his hyungs  
“Ah you’re so cute kkukkungie. Especially this butt!” Wonho exclaims while slapping his butt lightly.  
Changkyun lets out a small yelp which made Shownu chuckle.  
Shownu sits down with his back against the headboard watching Wonho play with Changkyun. He always liked to watch first before joining in himself.  
Wonho took Changkyun’s face gently to turn and face him before kissing him deeply.  
Changkyun’s dick was already aching so bad and either of his hyungs have even touched him yet.  
He whines lightly and Wonho understands it immediately. His hands go down to Changkyun’s member and strokes it slowly.  
“Ah fuck, wonho hyungggg~”  
“Shit. I love it when you whine like that. You’re so needy baby.” He says while he rubs his own hard on in between the younger’s ass.  
Shownu on the other hand was enjoying the show. He loves how Changkyun was so needy and putty in Wonho’s care. He couldn’t help but stroke his own while watching the two enjoy each other.  
“Hyung, please I need you” Changkyun whines again  
“What do you need baby? I’m already touching you” he teases  
“Noooo~ Please I need you inside me” the younger is panting, he’s trying his best not to cum with just a hand job. He can’t let himself finish at just this without feeling his hyungs inside of him.  
Wonho only chuckles at this and releases Changkyun’s member.  
The younger gasps and falls forward to the bed. He looks up to see Shownu stroking his own dick and the only thing on his mind right now is how much he wants that inside his mouth.  
So he gets up, trying to balance himself and crawls forward to where Shownu was sitting.  
“Hyung, I want to taste you please” Changkyun begs, he puts his tongue out for the older  
“Fuck. Let’s put that whiny mouth to use” Shownu grabs the back of his head gently and inserts his member inside the younger’s mouth  
Changkyun is already whining at the size. He was always such a slut for sucking cock but Shownu’s dick was definitely one of the biggest he’s ever had.  
He sucks on it gently first, careful not to choke himself.

Wonho was definitely enjoying the view. Especially with Changkyun’s ass enticing him.

He carefully picks up the lube and and condom from the cabinet.  
He crawls over Changkyun carefully and whispers in his ear.  
“Baby, can I eat you out?” He asks while rubbing the younger’s ass gently  
Changkyun takes this opportunity to take a breather off Shownu’s dick.  
“Yes please, eat me out and fuck me as you would like hyung”  
Wonho grins at this and makes eye contact with Shownu  
“My pleasure baby”

He takes a step back and spreads Changkyun’s ass before kissing each globe gently.  
He takes a deep breath and blows on the hole.  
Changkyun whimpers and it makes him giggle.  
“So sensitive. I can’t wait to taste you” Wonho says as he pokes the rim with his tongue. Slowly tasting the younger. Taking his time to enjoy the taste. He lets out a groan and Changkyun only pushes back further, wanting to be opened up more.  
Shownu smiles fondly at the whimpering baby on his lap. He combs his fingers through the younger’s hair to give him some comfort.  
Wonho continuously laps at him while his right hand gets the lube and spreading it on his fingers.  
“I’m going to open you up now baby, relax”  
He starts prodding his finger in the whole gently, careful not to hurt Changkyun.  
When he got through one finger, Wonho tried adding a second one which Changkyun hissed at.  
“Shownu would you be a dear and help me out?” Wonho asks while still opening up their baby  
The other proceeded to help by holding Changkyun’s member and stroking it slowly. Trying to distract the maknae from the pain. In which was successful as Changkyun was now moaning out loud when Wonho added a third finger. He was almost screaming at this point. Not caring if the neighbors are hearing him. He just feels so damn good.  
He suddenly felt Wonho remove his fingers and hears a tearing of a packet open.  
“Hyung please, I can’t wait anymore. Please please” he continues to beg  
“Shhh. Calm down baby” Wonho answers while putting the condom on his dick and fixes Changkyun’s position as he takes his time in entering.  
“Fuuuuckkkk oh fuck. Wonho hyung you’re so big” Changkyun whines. He feels so filled. He feels so fucking full and it’s just amazing.  
Wonho stills for a bit, giving the younger time to adjust.  
“Shownu hyung, please I want you fuck my mouth” Changkyun looks up once again directly on to Shownu’s face, hoping the older would comply.  
Because fuck he wants to be filled on both holes so badly.  
Thankfully the older complies and begins to fuck his mouth shallowly. Trying his best not to get carried away and potentially hurt the younger.  
By seeing this, Wonho can’t hold himself back anymore and pulls out slowly and pushes back in.  
Changkyun lets out a loud whine and let’s both of his hyungs take care of him.  
Wonho’s pace began to increase. Changkyun was tight and his ass bouncing was the perfect view for him to go even harder.

“You like this baby? You liked to be fucked by your hyungs on both ends?” he says while gripping the younger’s hips even tighter.  
Changkyun can only moan as a response as Shownu is fucking his mouth even more  
“I’m close. Fuck!” Shownu groans and he’s pushing the younger’s mouth deeper into his member.  
Changkyun’s jaw was aching but he never felt so good in his life.  
Shownu suddenly pulls his head back and he feels his face getting wet with the older’s cum. He hurriedly opens his mouth wanting to taste his hyung’s cum. He licks up what he can with his mouth and swallows.

Wonho got even more turned on by this and fucks the younger even harder.  
Changkyun moans, trying to hold on to the sheets beneath him with his wrist still being tied. The scarf kind of burns into his skin but it feels so good. It makes everything better that he can't do anything but just take everything.  
“Hyung, please let me cum. I’ve been good. Let me come” he begs out loud, he’s so close. So fucking close.  
“Of course baby, go on. Cum for us” Wonho says and that’s the cue for Shownu to grab Changkyun’s member and stroke it hurriedly

“Oh!! Oh fuck! Fuck fuck!!! I’m gonna-” Changkyun cums with a scream, his cum spilling on the sheets and on Shownu’s hand  
Wonho pulls out and removes the condom, slipping his dick hurriedly between the younger’s ass and cums  
He throws his head back in relief and lets out a sigh at his release.

Changkyun collapses on the bed and tries to get his breathing back to normal.  
Shownu unties the scarf from his hand and massages his wrists  
Wonho picked up some tissues and wiped the younger’s back and face clean.

“You did so well for us baby” Wonho kisses the younger’s forehead and Shownu places him properly on the pillow.

Shownu and Wonho proceeded to kiss while the younger was still recovering.  
They missed kissing each other already even if it was just a short time of playing with the maknae.

"I told you he'd want to play with us" Wonho giggles while giving Shownu a small kiss and slapping his chest playfully

“Changkyun ah, here drink some water” Shownu sat him up a little bit and helps him drink water.  
“Is there anything you need, kkukkungie?” Wonho asks while patting the younger’s head  
Changkyun shakes his head and lies back down on the bed. He was so damn tired. He felt like he ran a 10 kilometer marathon but at least this one felt so good and worth it.  
He feels a presence lie down behind him and hug him. While the other one lies down in front of him and rubs his back.  
“Goodnight kkukkungie, you did so well. Get some sleep and rest, okay?” he hears Wonho say behind him before he is off to dreamland.

"Thank you for playing with your hyungs~"

**Author's Note:**

> my second time writing smut... I'm so sorry I'm still not used to this!!  
this is very rushed and impulsive!! I had to write this as an appreciation for Changkyun's lovely butt uwu  
but I hope you like it ehehehe ><  
Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
